Insects, and the damage they cause, are a serious economic threat to fruit and vegetable farmers worldwide. For example, importing countries will block fruit and vegetable shipments from certain exporting countries, rather than risk their phytosanitary status by importing foreign fruits and vegetables.
One type of insect that is of major concern is the fruit fly. There are over 4,000 species of fruit flies worldwide today. The genus Anastrepha, found throughout the Americas, Florida and the Caribbean Islands, comprises approximately 180 species. Of these 180 species, 7 cause senous economic damage.
The Ceratitis Capatata, commonly known as the Mediterranean Fruit Fly (Medfly), is the most widespread and damaging fruit fly in the world. The Medfly can currently be found in Guatemala and the Mexican states bordering Guatemala. If the Medfly reaches Oaxaca and/or Veracruz, it will have a corridor to the United States. Countermeasures, particularly effective means of pest control, are needed to prevent the spread of the Medfly to the United States.
One way of controlling the fruit fly is through the use of insecticides and pesticides. In particular, an efficient and attractive way of controlling the fruit fly is through the use of bait stations, which contain a lure and an insecticide or pesticide. The fly is lured to the bait station, consumes the bait and the insecticide or pesticide and is affected accordingly. One type of bait station is comprised of a pesticide or insecticide in combination with a paraffin-wax-containing carrier. In this type of bait station the paraffin wax acts as a matrix, holding a lure and insecticide or pesticide and slowly releasing the lure and insecticide as the wax matrix material breaks down over time. This type of bait station is very effective and requires less human labor to deploy and maintain than conventional bait stations.